Pretty Cure Meets PriPara!
Pretty Cure Meets PriPara! (プリキュアはプリパラと出会う！ Purikyua wa PuriPara to Deau!) is a crossover series featuring characters from both HUGtto! Pretty Cure and KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, as well as PriPara. Synopsis ''Pretty Cure Meets PriPara! episodes'' The guardians of the universe! We are Pretty Cure! Hooray hooray! I'm Nono Hana, otherwise known as Cure Yell! Along with my friends and fellow Pretty Cures, I was fighting a big bad Oshimaida when suddenly, a portal opens up out of nowhere! The first things that were sucked in were Hugtan and Harry! The rest of us dived in, and on the other side we met with another Pretty Cure team, the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Cures! We then meet a nice girl named Manaka Laala and her friends - and they're all idols! It turns out we're in a place called PriPara, and some of the villains from the Criasu Corporation and KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode came here too! Let's fight together to win the Grand Prix and go back home! You can do anything! You can be anything! Hooray hooray, everybody! Hooray hooray, me! Characters HUGtto! Pretty Cure Cures * Nono Hana (野乃はな Nono Hana) / Cure Yell (キュアエール Kyua Ēru) * Yakushiji Saaya (薬師寺さあや Yakushiji Saaya) / Cure Ange (キュアアンジュ'' Kyua Anju'') * Kagayaki Homare (輝木ほまれ Kagayaki Homare) / Cure Etoile (キュアエトワール) * Aisaki Emiru (愛崎えみる Aisaki Emiru) / Cure Macherie (キュアマシェリ Kyua Masheri) * Ruru Amour (ルールー アムール Rūrū Amūru) / Cure Amour (キュアアムール Kyua Amūru) Mascots * Hugtan (はぐたん Hagutan) * Hariham Harry (ハリハム・ハリー Harihamu Harī) KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Cures * Usami Ichika (宇佐美いちか Usami Ichika) / Cure Whip (キュアホイップ Kyua Hoippu) * Arisugawa Himari (有栖川ひまり Arisugawa Himari) / Cure Custard (キュアカスタード Kyua Kasutādo) * Tategami Aoi (立神あおい Tategami Aoi) / Cure Gelato '(キュアジェラート ''Kyua Jerāto) * '''Kotozume Yukari (琴爪ゆかり Kotozume Yukari) / Cure Macaron (キュアマカロン Kyua Makaron) * Kenjou Akira (剣城あきら Kenjō Akira) / Cure Chocolat (キュアショコラ Kyua Shokora) * Kirahoshi Ciel (キラ星 シエル Kirahoshi Shieru) / Cure Parfait (キュアパルフェ Kyua Parufe) Mascots * Pekorin (ペコリン Pekorin) * Chourou (長老 Chōrō) * Pikario '(ピカリオ ''Pikario) / '''Kuroki Rio (黒樹 リオ Kuroki Rio) PriPara SoLaMi♡Smile * Manaka Laala (真中らぁら Manaka Raara) * Minami Mirei (南みれい Minami Mirei) * Hojo Sophy (北条そふぃ Hōjō Sofi) Dressing Pafé * Toudou Shion (東堂シオン Tōdō Shion) * Dorothy West (ドロシー・ウエスト Doroshī Uesuto) * Leona West (レオナ・ウエスト Reona Uesuto) NonSugar * Manaka Non (真中のん Manaka Non) * Taiyou Pepper '(太陽ペッパー ''Taiyō Peppā) * '''Tsukikawa Chiri (月川ちり Tsukikawa Chiri) TRiANGLE All of the members are the ideal version of a Pop, Lovely and Cool idol in Manaka Non's eyes. Each member is portrayed by Manaka Non. * Kanon (かのん Kanon) * Pinon (ぴのん Pinon) * Junon (じゅのん Junon) Managers * Kuma (クマ Kuma) * Usagi (ウサギ Usagi) * Usacha (ウスチャ Usacha) Other Characters * Akai Meganee (赤井めが姉ぇ Akai Meganee) * Akai Meganii (赤井めが兄ぃ Akai Meganii) * Manaka Himeka (真中ひめか Manaka Himeka) - Laala and Non's mom * Mr. Manaka (真中さん Manaka-san) - Laala and Non's dad (first name unknown) Items HUGtto! Pretty Cure * PreHeart (プリハート PuriHāto) - the transformation device for HUGtto! Pretty Cure. The PreHearts turned into the MyTicket for the person it belongs to. * Mirai Crystals (ミライクリスタル Mirai Kurisutaru) - the collectibles of HUGtto! Pretty Cure. When the HUGtto! Pretty Cure team went through the portal, all of their Mirai Crystals turned into PriTickets (the amount of PriTickets from one Mirai Crystal is the amount of different variations of the outfit the Mirai Crystal creates) * Melody Sword (メロディソード Merodi Sōdo) - the main weapon of Cure Yell, Cure Ange, and Cure Etoile. Hana, Saaya, and Homare's mics are based off of the Melody Sword, with some slight differences per person. * Mirai Pad (ミライパッド Mirai Paddo) - a tablet-like device used for many things. The Mirai Pad became the PriPasses of the HUGtto! team. * Twin Love Guitar (ツインラブギター Tsuin Rabu Gitā) - the main weapon of Cure Macherie and Cure Amour. Emiru and Ruru's mics are based off of the Twin Love Guitar. KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode * Sweets Pact (スイーツパクト Suītsu Pakuto) - the transformation device for KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. The Sweets Pact turned into the MyTicket for the person it belongs to. * Animal Sweets (アニマルスイーツ Animaru Suītsu) - the collectibles of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. When the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode team went through the portal, all of their Animal Sweets turned into several different PriTickets. * Candy Rod ( キャンディロッド Kyandi Roddo) - the weapon Cures Whip, Custard, Gelato, Macaron, and Chocolat use. The Candy Rods transformed into Whip, Custard, Gelato, Macaron, and Chocolat's first mics. * Kirakiraru (キラキラル Kirakiraru) - A source of energy that comes from eating sweets. When the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Cures came through the portal, some kirakiraru solidified and became their PriPasses. * Rainbow Ribbon (レインボーリボン Reinbō Ribon) - Cure Parfait's first weapon. When the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Cures came through the portal, the Rainbow Ribbon transformed into Ciel's first mic. * Kirakiraru Creamer (キラキラル クリーマー Kirakiraru Kurīmā) - the weapon the six Cures use after collecting the animal crystals. Becomes the KiraKira Cures' second mic after they become an official unit. PriPara * PriTickets (プリチケット PuriChiketto) - tickets that can be used for many purposes in PriPara. * PriPass (プリパス PuriPasu) - a phone-like object that can be used like a cell phone. Locations * Hagukumi City (はぐくみ市 Hagukumi-shi) - the city the HUGtto! Cures live in. * L'Avenir Academy (ラヴェニール学園 Ravenīru Gakuen) - the school the HUGtto! Cures go to. * Beauty Harry (ビューティーハリー Byūtī Harī) - Harry and Hugtan's home as well as the HUGtto! Cures's main base and Harry's shop * Ichigozaka (いちご坂 Ichigozaka) - The town the KiraKira Cures live in. * KiraKira Patisserie (キラキラパティスリー Kirakira Patisurī) - The KiraKira Cures's sweets restaurant as well as their main base. * Ichigo Mountain (いちご山 Ichigoyama) - A mountain with a mythical forest on it. * Parajuku (パラ宿'' Parajuku'') - the town the PriPara characters live in * Paprika Private Academy - the school the PriPara characters go to * Pasta's Pasta (パパのパスタ Papa no Pasuta) - the restaurant the Manakas own * PriPara (プリパラ PuriPara) - a place where girls can become idols, and gain fame, etc. Category:Lady Mipha's fanseries Category:User:Lady Mipha Category:Pretty Cure Meets PriPara!